


Occupational Hazards of Being a Ravager

by FantasyWorm



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bewildered Yondu, Biting, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attacks, Protective Kraglin, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Heat, Topping from the Bottom, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWorm/pseuds/FantasyWorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being abducted by a bunch of crazy space hicks isn't easy. But neither is raising a no-good Terran kid. By some miracle they make it work though.</p><p>A series of snippits involving Yondu, Kraglin, Peter, and the other Ravagers. Also porn because I can't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Ravaging

**Author's Note:**

> So my fanfiction reading skills are superb...the creating part is rusty to say the least. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!
> 
> I'd like to thank AcheronBlake for being my Beta for this. All mistakes you may find are due to my last minute, sleep deprived edits.

Yondu couldn’t keep the grin off his face. The familiar little ‘troll’ doll that Peter used to carry around as a kid stared back at him and Yondu could only feel proud. The little shit had grown up just fine. He’d cost them billions of units but he grew up to save the universe so Yondu figured that it was some sort of balancing force bullshit. A shadow passed over him and he glanced up to see Kraglin slouched in front of him.

“I gotta say, I’m glad to see that doll again.” Kraglin’s long fingers brushed the bright orange hair and he smiled at his captain.

“You sayin’ I ain’t fit to rule the universe?” There wasn’t any real heat to it but Kraglin looked down at Robin (name courtesy of a one Mr. Quill)  just in case. He couldn’t see the telling red light of an active arrow so he grinned down at his boss.

“That’s exactly what I’m sayin, Cappin’.”

“That’s it! Everyone, back to your ships! First mate Kraglin and I are gonna need to settle our differences… in private.” Yondu barked over the rabble of the crew. Good natured grumbling and drunken laughter followed the men out until it was just the two of them.

Yondu had tossed the stupid doll aside while his men were walking out and he was leaning back in his chair, leering at Kraglin. He pointed a finger at the man and curled it expectantly.

“Why don’t you come ‘ere and explain to me why I, you’re handsome and fearless leader, shouldn’t get an infinity stone all for myself?” Yondu waited till Kraglin’s knees were touching his own to snag him by the belt loops of his pants and tug him onto his lap. Kraglin straddled him with the ease of a man who had been getting in that position for years.

Kraglin couldn’t pull the smile from his lips and he danced his fingers up Yondu’s chest.

“Well, for starters you’re impulsive, greedy, mean, and crazier than a rabid Kamado.” Kraglin emphasized each point with a jab to Yondu’s sternum. Yondu snatched Kraglin’s finger up to his mouth and bit down roughly in punishment.

“See! You’re damn near frothin’ at the mouth.” Kraglin placed a kiss at the corner of his mouth and then pretended to wipe foamed saliva from his lips.

“I’ll show you rabid, boy!” Yondu growled. Kraglin saw a flash of silver before those sharp teeth were latched onto his neck. Fire burned down his spine from the bite to his dick and he sighed in bliss. Yondu purred around his mouthful and stood from his chair, hoisting Kraglin up with a tight grip on his ass.

The walk to Yondu’s sleeping quarters took a lot longer than the 20 feet distance warranted. Kraglin was making it especially difficult by nibbling on Yondu’s ear and sighing so prettily. They finally stumbled into the room and fell to the bed but not before they had covered each other in bruises and teeth imprints.

Yondu rolled them so that he was staring down and his first mate. Kraglin was flushed and panting and grinning like a loon while Yondu reached out and started ripping at the leather that separated their skin. Kraglin knew better than to struggle and soon he was pinned down to the bed in nothing but his socks. Yondu leaned into his space, skating his breath over the tan, pink skin. Sometimes it was just nice to look, drink in all those long limbs and happy sighs.

“I’ll show you greedy…” Yondu spoke right against Kraglin’s ear and dragged his lips down his neck to his chest. He nibbled and sucked at the marred flesh, grinning against every scar and bump he found. He kept his touch light, sometimes not even touching at all but blowing air over the sensitive skin. He would occasionally dip down and bite on a red nipple pulling a high whine from Kraglin’s throat. Yondu could spend eternity doing this, touching and tasting the pliant skin beneath him.

“I’mma addin’ slow to the list, too.” Kraglin panted and started to struggle against the iron grip around his wrists. Yondu snorted and quick as a comet bent down and bit Kraglin’s right nipple _hard_. Kraglin screamed and tried to follow when his attacker started pulling the skin up, arching his back till his spine cricked and cracked. He didn’t get far and the skin was pulled and tugged at until it was the same red as Yondu’s head gem.

“Ow, you sum’bitch!” Kraglin yowled and Yondu let go with a laugh. He finally stretched out and blanketed the thin man under him.

“Quit your bitchin’. That was for callin’ me mean like it was somethin’ _bad_. You like me mean.” Yondu nipped Kraglin’s nose sharply and swooped down to kiss him to swallow his complaint. Kraglin’s mouth went slack and needy when Yondu _licked_ his way in. Kraglin didn’t stand a chance against a man with a tongue like Yondu’s. It was rougher than his and strong enough that it won every make out battle they had. Sometimes he did this thing where he would drag the tip across the roof of his mouth and it- _fuck_!

“Yeah…I know how you like that. Open up for me now.” Yondu purred and continued to devour Kraglin’s very being through his friggin’ mouth hole. Kraglin sighed before shoving Yondu up and turning his head to get some air to his brain. Yondu took the break to strip off his clothes and watch Kraglin turn over and crawl to the wall compartment with the slick in it. Maybe it was the movement of those slim hips or the red angry marks that he had put there but something in Yondu snapped. He grabbed Kraglin’s ankle and gave a sharp yank sending the man to the edge of the bed.

“Hey! I was just trying to do what _you_ said.” Kraglin snapped and turned back to glare at Yondu. His furrowed brow smoothed out from his shock. He knew what that look meant. The half lidded eyes, that damned tongue poking out to properly scent the room, and his skin. That beautiful blue skin was damn near navy from the full body flush Yondu had going on.

“Ah _shit_.” Kraglin warbled as his ass was pulled up to meet that mouth. He opened his mouth to yell, sob, wail; anything but all that came out was a pitiful hitch in his breath at the first lick. All the terribly great things about Yondu’s tongue were amplified when it was lapping at the sensitive skin of his hole.

Kraglin was clutching at the soft fabric of the bed, trying to catch anything with his fingers so he could hold on. Yondu grunted at the small movement and punished him by nipping lightly at his rim.

“ _Ah fuuucck_.” Kraglin whimpered and let his body just drop. His arms and head felt like they were magnetically held to the bed; moving even a little bit was difficult and _wrong_ feeling. Yondu hooked his arms under Kraglin’s thighs and tugged them up until Yondu was up nice and close to that grasping hole and Kraglin’s upper body was hanging limply. They didn’t do this often, Yondu got a little too enthusiastic and would keep at it until Kraglin was sittin’ funny for days. If he could, Yondu would eat that pretty ass every day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But he was a bonnafide savior of the universe and he deserved to have himself a little dessert.

Kraglin, on the other hand, was so hard he hurt. Sweat and precum dripped from him onto the bed and he tried weakly to wipe the sweat dripping into his eyes. His legs dangled uselessly but Yondu held him up effortlessly and as if that alone wasn’t enough to get him rock hard it those small moans of pleasure from Yondu made him _need_ to cum.  

Yondu was a lost soul. The rhythmic thrust of his tongue in Kraglin's ass was lulling him into a trance. Those warm little sighs and grunts made him _throb_ from the center out _._ The tight little hole was sucking and grasping at his tongue, damn near kissin' him back. He just wanted to crawl in there and live out his days in a fucked out haze. When he remembered to, he pulled back just enough to see the hot body connected to what he was thrusting into; and what a sight it was. Kraglin's arms were shaking from the strain to hold himself up a little to wipe at his drenched skin. His long cock was a vibrant dripping red, begging for the same attention. Those pretty balls were tight and tucked up against his body and Yondu couldn't resist laving them with his tongue. Kraglin's keened and vibrated at the touch.

The man had been tongue fucking his ass for too long. The rough muscle dipped in and on every other plunge it would drag over his gland. He couldn't jerk forward or thrust back to ride the sensation so he was left grunting at the spine-melting touch. He was trapped in the pleasure and he could feel his eyes starting to burn with tears. He wasn't gonna make it if Yondu didn't stop soon.

"Boss... You're k-killin' me here." Kraglin's voice was weak, raspy from the moaning and muffled by the bedding. Yondu pressed light kisses to his hot skin, giving him a couple minutes reprieve.

"Shhh baby, let me taste you a little more. I'll make it up to you real good, darlin'. Swear...just one last taste..." Yondu trailed off with a sigh, diving back into that glorious ass.

Kraglin nodded weakly, feeling his boss' tongue speed up. He wasn't going to be able to hold back anymore but Kraglin wasn't in the mindset to give a shit today. The tension of Kraglin's body was thrumming in time with Yondu's strokes and one small nudge to his prostate was all he needed.

Kraglin came and came and _came_ all over himself. Streaks of white shot all the way up to his neck and his body tremored with the release. His legs twitched spasmodically, weakly kicking at Yondu's strong chest. Yondu rode him through it, loving the fluttering grip around his tongue. He only slowed down when Kraglin’s body started desperately pulling away from him, over heated and over sensitized. He pulled out slowly, sneaking in a few last licks with the flat of his tongue before Kraglin weakly swiped back to hit him.

Yondu laughed and dropped Kraglin’s body back the bed while he walked over to grab the lube himself. Kraglin watched his movement around the bed but didn’t bother to move or speak. He needed to take what little break time he had before Yondu tried to fuck him for real.

“Look at you, all mussed up and pretty.” Yondu crooned and propped himself on the bed to take in Kraglin. Everything about his body was wrecked, from those smudged coal rimmed blues down to the bruising finger marks on his thighs. Yondu reach out and smacked the tight little butt just to watch it jiggle and redden. Kraglin groaned into the mattress and reached back to cover his ass.

“Quit it! You’ve done enough damage.” Kraglin whined.

“Oh, I haven’t even gotten started. Gonna’ shed you out’a all them pretty layers you got on. Strip you bare till all you’ve got left is your name and my markins” Yondu purred. He stroked his fingers through Kraglin’s soft locks, smiling at the attempt to resemble his own head gem.

“Aww, Jeez. Can’t you give me a break? How the hell am I supposed to fly a ship or walk in front of the crew when you’ve wrecked my ass? There’s that impulsivity I was talkin’ ‘bout.” Kraglin didn’t mean all that, not truly, but he wasn’t allowed to play this game often with the boss.

                “That sounds like a personal problem to me. Oooh, what’s this I’m seein’? Someone commin’ out to play?” Yondu reached out and grasped Kraglin’s cock like he owned it. He stroked at it till it was standing all by itself and Kraglin was in a daze from the pleasure. He leaned closer to Yondu, tucking his head under that sharp jaw and mindlessly mouthed at the skin he found there.

Yondu uncapped the slick and poured a generous amount on his hand before reaching under Kraglin’s erection and plunging two fingers in. Kraglin gasped at the feeling, the smooth steady glide of being fucked was a welcome feeling. He felt full and open and so _sloppy_ from all the attention he was getting back there.

“Damn, listen to those sounds. Music to a man’s ears is what that is.” Yondu whispered in Kraglin’s ear. Kraglin whined and tried to pull closer to Yondu, hitching a leg up higher in between them. Yondu’s fingers thrust in deeper and he curled them slowly, earning him a breathy sob and a wet squelch. He kept that hand motion going, not pulling back more than a hairs breadth before pushing back in and just rocking gently. When his thumb swiped at the thin skin behind Kraglin’s balls, innocently scooping up displaced lube he got a bite for his trouble.

“Hurry up, old man or I’mma finish before you.” Kraglin was panting now, sucking in the air Yondu kept punching out of him.

“I’d think twice before doing that, boy. You know I’d just make you ready for me again. I may be a greedy man…mean, impulsive, and rabid to boot but I’ve got the patience of a saint, Best believe it.” Yondu continued the tortuous pace, using his fingers as punctuation marks and Kraglin was sobbing at the end of his spiel.

“Okay, Okay! I’m sorry. Please, _please._ ” Kraglin cried. Yondu’s hand was getting faster, stronger with his strokes and Kraglin didn’t think he had another round in him if he came now.

“Please what? I wanna hear you say it, darlin’.” Yondu stopped moving his hand out and just started a slow press on Kraglin’s prostate. He slid his fingers on either side of it and squeezed and it was like he was forcing the words right out of Kraglin.

“Fuck me! Fer the love of- _please_ fuck me. I _need_ it; I need you in me now. Do it, Yondu!” Kraglin wailed and clawed at Yondu’s chest.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ bout. That’s right, I got you beggin for it.” Yondu dragged his fingers out of Kraglin and cupped his hard cock before grasping his own dick and slicking it up.

“Yes…yes…I…fuuuuuuck.” Kraglin humped frantically against his boss, going for any friction he could get from Yondu. His boss snagged his hips, hoisted a leg up and pushed in completely.

“Hmmm.” Yondu sighed in pleasure at being locked inside that hot body finally. As fun as it was teasin’ Kraglin it was equal torture for him. This ‘bout wasn’t going to last long but one glance and Kraglin’s unfocused eyes told him that it wouldn’t really make a difference to either party involved.

Yondu set a lazy pace, pushing in slow and steady and sticking around to grind in deep before pulling out near completely. He skittered his nails up Kraglin’s back and into his hair so that the boy would look at him. Kraglin felt his head be twisted up to look at Yondu’s face and it was like lava was coursing through his veins. The eye contact made him feel so open, cracked apart from the inside out. The only thing grounding him was that hard dick sliding in like it belonged there.

Yondu’s head gem was glowing a rosy pink and he leaned down to kiss Kraglin deeply, plunging in from both ends. He kept his eyes open to see his pretty first mate shake apart, shuddering and twitching as he came a second time. Yondu pushed him through it, making it go on and on until his own orgasm started building right under his navel. Kraglin was panting wetly against his neck and Yondu could feel him mouthing nonsense words and Yondu felt himself being milked mercilessly. Kraglin carried him through it by placing butterfly kisses across his face and muttering endearments.

They stayed curled around each other, arms wrapped up tight around the other and their breathing uneven. They stayed connected, loathing the idea that they would have to pull apart at any point. Yondu growled at the thought and pulled Kraglin in closer, using his left hand to wrap around and grip hair and the right to rub at his lower back.

“You…You think Peter’s going to be alright?” Kraglin murmured into Yondu’s jaw. Yondu stopped petting and looked down at Kraglin. He refused to look up at his boss and Yondu felt a laugh build up in his chest. He couldn’t contain it and threw his head back and _laughed_ till Kraglin weakly punch him.

“You know how to ruin a glow, don’t cha? That kid’s gonna be worse than ever. But that ain’t really a bad thing. We’ll see him soon enough.” Yondu gave him a squeeze and Kraglin wheezed at the pressure.  Yondu chuckled and he gave the ass he was in a light smack. “Come on, gotta pull outa this pretty ass sooner or later.”

Kraglin sighed and hitched his knees up as Yondu eased out. He felt gross and empty and way too lazy to change any of that. He settled into the wet spot they had created and let himself pass out after such a ridiculous day.

Yondu rolled out of bed, feeling energized rather than bushed. He gazed down at his passed out first mate, covered from head to toe in a mix of sweat, lube, and cum. What a beaut. He walked out of the bedroom, looking to find himself something to eat and a wet rag to drag down Kraglin’s body. He needed to get him all cleaned up if he was going to get to muss him up again later that night.


	2. An Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is the abducted party here and he is none too pleased about it. Kraglin isn't even on Yondu's radar, until he is. Horuz is an asshole. Bath time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! There is a lot of panic in this story. Young Peter had a panic attack and I am not convinced it is handled in the best fashion (some not so cool things are said.) I don't think it's too bad but please take proper care of your mental well-being and don't read if it might negatively impact you.
> 
> Thanks again to AcheronBlake for being my Beta for this. Even after getting a fancy real person job you've still got time to be a bro and boy-howdy do I appreciate it!

Peter screamed. His voice was raw from the sobbing and the muscle cramping fear that consumed him. The light that had taken him had dropped him in a metal room. The metal grate under him was cold and vibrating so hard his teeth were chattering. Whatever he was in roared to life and he could feel the massive ship start to move. Peter sobbed and screamed so much he retched, his body collapsing into itself making him feel small and weak. He couldn’t get his arms or legs to listen so he laid, splayed out and wrecked.

 

He jerked his head up when he heard heavy footsteps coming closer. His sobs turned into panicked whimpers of terror and he pulled his body into a ball as best he could. The footsteps didn’t stop or hesitate as they got closer. He felt, more than heard, a heavy boot settle right behind his spine. He didn’t look, he didn’t breathe, he just did his best to disappear.

 

“ _HEY! You alive?_ ” a raspy voice garbled at him. Peter’s panicked brain thought he sounded a lot like uncle Frank after he finished a pack of Keystone.

 

A metal boot stepped over him and he could see mud and rocks embedded in the treads. The foot dug up close to his ribs and pulled him until he was rolled onto his back and looking up.

 

Fresh tears blurred his eyes and when gravity pulled them down the side of his face he could clearly see a giant blue man squinting down at him.

 

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO” New terror stole into his voice and he sounded possessed. His entire being tensed so hard that the muscles were bruising themselves, the strain too much for his exhausted body.

 

“ _Quit your hollerin’ boy! Gonna need a new set of ears if you keep that up all the way to Spartoi and back._ ” The blue man dug into one ear, massaging out the screams of the terrified kid.

 

He reached down and plucked him up like a wily pup by his backpack and Peter bit down on his lips till he bled so he wouldn’t scream. His body was less cooperative and he felt hot pee stream down his leg as his bladder dumped all useless weight. His shivering and chattering intensified as cries bubbled out of his bloody mouth.

 

“ _Aw, Jeez kid! That smell isn’t gonna leave this ship for weeks! Come on, get up._ ” Peter was put on his feet and shoved forward. He collapsed into fetal position immediately and tried to disappear so the monster wouldn’t kill him.

 

“ _Oh, and now you can’t walk. Great. This better be worth the trouble._ ” Peter was lifted off the ground again and carried through the space ship by the alien. He couldn't even work up the energy to scream anymore, just hung there and shook like a cold Chihuahua.

 

The machine roared around him and the clomping of footsteps echoed as they made their way down the corridor. The deeper they went, the louder the machinery became. They came to a big set of doors and with a sharp whistle they slid open. Peter was lobbed into the main room and at the feet of laughing monsters.

 

Peter stared up at them, prone on his back and he just gawped like a fish. Blue, green, and purple faces peered down at him and were speaking in whatever messed up language the big blue guy used. His gaze flitted from face to face, not knowing which one was going to kill him first when he saw a guy. He was big with a wide nose and a sandy beard but he looked normal…but he was sneering and laughing at him too.

 

Peter’s body didn't hesitate though, he flipped over and scurried to his feet and grabbed his pant leg. The man barked out something and shook his leg but Peter clung to him for dear life.

 

“ _Eh, If it works. Horuz! Pick up the kid and hold him still so I can tag’em._ ” The blue man was talking to Peter’s only hope and Peter stared up at him, praying that he wouldn't be so instantly betrayed.

 

“ _Aww, Captain! He smells like piss an’ shit. Make someone else do it. Kraglin! Captain’s got orders!_ ” Peter was given another shake and he couldn't stop the hot tears that poured down his face as he was kicked off and back against those booted legs.

 

“ _On it._ ” A higher pitched voice cut through the crowd and Peter flinched at the new body that had crouched down to his level.

 

“ _He’s a lot smaller than I thought he’d be._ ” The lanky man was squatted down, turning his head every which way to really take in Peter. He was normal looking for the most part, with a thin neck and a beak like nose he looked kinda like a bird but he wasn't blue or furry so Peter wasn't frozen in terror upon sight.

 

“Help Me!” He screamed and launched himself at the bird-man. Bird-man squawked and struggled to keep his balance as the kid hurled himself onto him. He scooped his long arms under the kid, grimacing at the wetness he felt there, but held on as he stood.

 

“ _Alright, hold him still or I might miss and give him a pretty little piercing._ ” The big blue guy muttered and when Peter lifted his head to look at the speaker he felt cold metal pressed up behind his ear.

 

“NO! NO NO NO, I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me, I just wanna see my mama and -.” Peter sobbed and pulled away as hard as he could but he was held too tight. He felt a sharp nip of pain and then nothing and it made him pause. The man holding him started to speak and instead of confused garbled noise he heard a rush of bubbles like he’d stuck his head into a can of cola. The other men started to speak too and it felt like he’d been plunged deep under water and was being pulled up to fast.

 

“ _He’s gotta be able to understand us now. That damn Spartoi bastard gave me_ a top notch translator and I ain’t used to fixin’ those. Maybe it’s supposed to plug in somewhere else.” The blue man was speaking and Peter could start making out real words.

 

He reached up and placed shaking fingers over what was now attached to his head. It was small and curved, kinda reminding him of Grandpa’s hearing aids. He grabbed it and gave a sharp tug but it zapped at his skin and he gasped and recoiled in pain. His head flew into the bird-man’s head and they both yelped.

 

“Woah, hold it there boy. Can’t have you taken out my whole crew with that hard head o’ yours.” Blue man grabbed his chin and forced him to look at those strange eyes. “Now, I want you to answer me clear. Can you understand me?”

 

Peter tried to nod but when those fingers pinched harder and whined out a scared, “yes, sir”.

 

“That’s good to hear. The name’s Captain Yondu Udontu and you had better be a one Mr. Peter Quill or else you’re in for a very invasive procedure.” Yondu tapped the black translator behind Peter’s ear for emphasis.

 

“Now, I’m not gonna fly around the ‘verse with a snot nosed kid that smells like piss. Kraglin, if you’d be so kind as to escort Mr. Quill to the bathing facilities.” Yondu moved his glare from Peter up to the man holding him and Peter felt the thin arms squeeze around him tight.

 

“Sure thing, Cap!” Kraglin muttered and carried Peter through the crowd. A couple leaned in and gave him curious sniffs, licking their lips.

 

“First mate Horuz! Get me a something to drink and find something for the kid to eat.” Yondu was already headed toward his chair, feeling a headache brewing at his temples.

 

“Now the cargo’s gonna be eatin’ all our supplies. Knew we shouldn’t have taken this job.” Horuz groused but went to do as his captain ordered.

 

“Captain! I ain’t ever had Terran before. Can’t we have a little taste?  Ain’t no one gonna notice if we take a rib or two.” One of the crew reached out and pinched Peter right in the stomach and he squealed. Kraglin kicked the crew member, “Don’t make him squirm! It’s hard holdin’ him as is.”

 

“How about if the kid acts up I’ll let ya’ll have a leg. That’ll teach him a lesson.” Yondu snarled and the crew cheered.

 

Peter tightened his arms around Kraglin, burying his head in the long neck. The snot and tears on his neck made Kraglin shiver but he kept on walking till they were out of the main room and in a smaller, cleaner room.

 

Kraglin walked the kid over to a large tub and sat him on the edge. Peter refused to let go of him completely so he made do with a fistful of leather sleeve.

 

“You ever been in a microbath, Peter?” Kraglin asked, making sure he was at eye level with the boy. Peter shook his head and Kraglin nodded solemnly.

 

“Well, I’m afraid that it’s gonna tickle.” Kraglin’s face looked sad at the news and Peter was conflicted.

 

“Wh-what?” Peter stammered out. He wiped at his face with his arm and his tears finally stopped.

 

“Yup, it’s gonna tickle so hard that you might get the hiccups.” Kraglin touched his chest in sympathy but a smile was starting to pull at his lips.

 

“You’re lyin’ to me!” Peter yelled. He looked at the tub behind him and could only see white foam.

 

“No I ain’t! Look, I’ll show ya’.” Kraglin dunked out his hand into the foam. It swayed and swirled around his hand making him sputter into laughter. Peter squinted down at the foam suspiciously and held his hand just above the foam.

 

“Come on, it ain’t gonna bite yah.” Kraglin huffed and grabbed his hand and tugged it until it was submerged. Peter gasped at the feeling of feathers flicking around his hand. He squealed when it crept up to his wrist and he burst into giggles.

 

“See, I’m a ravager, not a liar.” Kraglin’s chest puffed out proudly.

 

“Okay! Okay! Just let go!” Peter struggled and Kraglin freed his hand. Peter shook off the foam and gasped at how clean it was. Even the dirt under his nails was gone and he could never get them clean enough back home.

 

Suddenly, the room shrank. It was too white, too small, too different and Peter couldn’t breathe. Everything was swaying and Peter couldn’t see past his hand anymore. His heart was beating like it was trying to escape his chest and its pounding was the only thing he could hear.

 

“Woah, kid! You gotta breathe. What’s wrong? You scared? Ain’t nothin’ to be scared about, it’s just me and you.” Kraglin didn’t touch Peter but he hovered around him, trying to see what was making the kid bug out.

 

“Mom! Mom! Where’s my Mom?!” Peter sobbed out but it didn’t sound like that. It sounded like screeches of pain and fear. His arms spiraled out of control, flailing and scratching at himself.

 

“Jeez Kid, Calm down, would you?!” Kraglin was starting to freak out with the kid. He grabbed those small hands and brought them to his chest and then took big gulpfuls of air. Peter tried to pull them back but Kraglin held on and kept his breathing as even as he could.

 

Peter felt his heart beginning to slow down. His head still felt like it was infested with bees but he could feel his chest expanding to pull in air. It wasn't steady at first, it kept hitching and quaking as he pulled it in but soon it was mellowed out.

 

"You okay now little man? Got your sense back?" Kraglin kept his hands over Peter's and which had them pretty close together. Kraglin could still see the unfocused look in his eyes and feel the feint tremors. "What's the matter, kid?"

 

Peter heard the question and understood what he was being asked but he couldn't form any words. His mouth would open but his tongue was glued to the back of his throat. Kraglin just nodded his head, trying to show the kid that he didn't need to force himself into another panic attack.

 

"Alright. It's okay. How about this, we take a bath and get this piss and shit off, and then see how we feel?" Kraglin asked softly.

 

"Yeah." Peter hicced and started to pull back. Kraglin let him go and stood to start taking off all his layers of clothes. Peter pulled his backpack off and tucked it safely against the wall before taking his soaked clothes off. He really did smell bad and he stood there with his soiled laundry, not knowing what to do with it.

 

"Here, I'll take those." Kraglin bent down and grabbed the clothes before dumping them into a compartment with his own. Normally, Peter was beet red if he thought anyone could see him naked but Kraglin didn't act any different. He walked and talked just the same and didn't even seem to realize that Peter could see his junk. Kraglin tapped at the side of the tub and the whirring of the bath got softer.

 

"I turned down the microbes so they're not all feisty. Just means we'll have to stay in a bit longer is all." He threw a gangly leg over the edge and let his body fall in after. There was no splash or wave so it just looked like Kraglin disappeared into the foam until he came back up and leaned against the tub.

 

"Hurry up or they won't save us anything in the mess!"

 

Peter jumped and he clambered into the bath. Kraglin was right, it didn't tickle as much but he could feel himself getting cleaner. The grime and stink that clung to his skin was getting pulled off without him lifting a finger. He scooped up some of the foam and sniffed but it didn’t smell like anything at all.

 

“What is this stuff?” Peter asked.

 

“Well, Ya see. There’s these uh…small little…hmmm. Y’know, I don’t really know.” Kraglin started and scooped up a handful to get a better look. The foam sat on his hand, as if waiting to pass inspection before it reared up and splatted against Kraglin’s face.

 

“AUGH! MY NOSE AIN’T THAT DIRTY!” Kraglin shook his head and snorted to get the cleaning foam off his face. Peter howled with laughter at the sight and took the foam in his hand and lobbed it at Kraglin.

 

“Hey! Oh, it’s on little man.” Kraglin pulled a hand down his face to collect the attacking foam and chucked it at Peter.

 

There was cleaning foam everywhere and it was scurrying to get back to the tub, leaving streaks of clean floor in their wake. The screams of war were getting louder and Peter was wading around in the tub at mach speed to escape Kraglin’s arm load of foam.

 

“Get back here! I gotta try my special attack, cascading foam!”  Kraglin laughed, keeping his gate short so that he wouldn’t catch up to Peter so quickly.

 

“Noooo! You need it more, you reek!” Peter giggled and tossed foam back whenever he got a chance.

 

“What!? Why you-“

 

“WILL YOU TWO QUIT MESSIN’ AROUND?!” Horuz burst into the bathing room and was red with rage. The captain wouldn’t let any of them eat till Kraglin got the cargo ready and he was hungry.

 

Kraglin shrieked and slipped into the bubbles hard while Peter froze. He knew better now that this guy wasn’t a nice alien. He looked normal but the way he looked at Peter was like the way the other crew looked at him;  Like he was starving  or something. He felt the fear building up and he scurried over to Kraglin and hid behind him as the alien stood back up from his fall.

 

“Alright, Alright. You ain’t need to yell about it.” Kraglin snapped. He shook his limbs to get the foam off.

 

“Just hurry it up!” Horuz growled and stomped out of the room.

 

“What an ass- A-hole.” Kraglin bit his tongue and looked down at Peter.

 

“Do we have to go out there again?” Peter asked softly.  He met Kraglin’s eyes and saw how unsure the alien was. He bit his trembling lip and squared his tiny shoulders. He could do this, he wasn’t a baby. Besides, he wasn’t completely alone now.

 

Kraglin took note of the effort and smacked the kid on the back. “That’s the spirit. Now let’s go get some grub.”

 

They dressed and Kraglin teased the kid when he ran to his green bag thing and held onto it tight enough to force the blood from his knuckles.

 

“Ain’t no body want your piss smellin’ bag, kid.” Kraglin started walking ahead of Peter but realized that those little legs wouldn’t keep up with his. He slowed his pace to walk behind the kid and found that it didn’t get much better because Peter had no idea where they were going. He reached down and gently gripped the back of Peter’s neck , using it to steer the kid down the winding halls.

 

Peter felt the fingers around his neck but they were warm and not too tight, making his shoulders relax a bit. They got into the mess hall and Peter almost bolted at the sight of so many aliens but Kraglin gave him a reassuring squeeze and pushed him towards the table with the big blue guy.

 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Quill. Pull up a seat.” The Captain’s mouth was stretched into a smile but his eyes told everyone that it was an order not to be disobeyed.

 

“Well, I’m starved. I’m gonna go find a place to chow down.” Kraglin grumbled. Peter felt the hand on his neck start to pull away and he gasped.

 

“C-c-c- Can Mr. Kraglin eat here?” Peter stammered out. Blue hairless brows raised in surprise and looked over the kid at Kraglin. Kraglin flushed, his face blotching a strange red under the scrutiny of his captain.

 

“Uh…it’s fine. I can eat somewhere else. Peter, I’ll see you after dinner.” Kraglin started walking backwards and Yondu’s hand shot out to catch him by the arm.

 

“Why don’t you join us. If it’ll make the Terran more comfortable. Horuz! Move it.” Yondu kicked out a chair for Peter and Horuz sputtered in outrage.

 

“Captain! The first mate always sits at the captain’s table!” Horuz turned to kick away another crew member that had happened to sit at their table to tell them to move.

 

“Well, then I guess Kraglin here is my new first mate. Move it, Horuz.” Yondu growled and silence fell over the mess hall. Horuz’s tan skin started to flush in anger and he opened his mouth to yell something but Yondu stood, grabbed him by the neck and tossed Horuz towards another table.

 

Kraglin had been rooted to the ground, unable to understand his sudden promotion. He hadn’t even been aware that the captain knew his name before this point and now he was first mate. When Yondu had stood up Kraglin had snagged Peter by the back of his neck and tugged him behind his legs. Yondu looked away from Horuz’s prone body and locked on the cowering duo.

 

“Sit down and eat.” Yondu said falling into his chair gracelessly and started shoveling food into his mouth. He stopped when he noticed that neither one of them had moved.

 

“NOW!” Yondu snapped and Kraglin shoved Peter into a chair and scrambled into the still warm first mate’s chair. Peter stared down at the brown slop in front of him and even though his stomach was near empty he couldn’t bring himself to touch any of it. The hungry looks and comments from earlier kept running around his head and all he could think was that it was a chopped up person.

 

Yondu finished his bowl and went to take a swig of booze when he spotted the kid just sitting there.

 

“Our food not good enough, Mr. Quill?” He asked and was gratified to see the kid jump.

 

“I-I-I I’m not hungry, sir.” Peter stammered out.

 

“But you’re our guest, Mr. Quill. Didn’t you even learn that it’s impolite to refuse a meal by such gracious hosts such as myself?” Yondu asked mockingly. He didn’t really care if the kid starved himself or not but the way the little shit curled his nose in anger was too hilarious for him to stop his teasing.

 

“My Mama taught me that. She also said it’s not right to eat people.” Peter muttered, jutting his little chin out at the captain. A blue brow was raised in his direction and he promptly pulled his lower jaw back in and started gnawing on his lip.

 

“It ain’t people, kid. It’s Kradian Rat stew. And a mighty fine version of it!” Kraglin pushed Peter’s bowl closer to him and threw a wink at the chef sitting one table away.

 

Peter still felt nervous about the unidentifiable meat but he was coming to trust Kraglin to show him what was right in this place. He was still terrified of the whole situation but he felt that he was at least gaining one friend. He dipped a spoon into the mess and pulled a small bit into his mouth.

 

The flavor was rich and deep, bursting across his tongue and warming him through as he swallowed. It tasted like beef but there was nothing stringy or chewy about it, just soft tender meat and savory sauce. Peter’s body took over and he shoveled the stew into his mouth, barely taking time to chew.

 

Yondu laughed at the kid, eating like someone would take it from him. He looked over at his new first mate and took in the young crew member. Before today Yondu hadn’t given Kraglin a second thought. The kid was smart enough to have survived this long as a ravager so he wasn’t too stupid but he wasn’t impressive. No solo missions, no notable battle skills...Hell, the kid wasn’t even charmin’. He was just a nobody. But Yondu wasn’t too upset with his somewhat impulsive decision. Nobodies like Kraglin probably didn’t get over inflated egos like Horuz had developed.

 

The skin on Kraglin’s neck was starting to prickle and he turned to find his boss boring holes into him with those red eyes. He felt the start of a blush creeping up his long neck and he couldn’t hold it back. His cheeks grew hot and he brought his hands up to his face to block them. He peaked through his fingers and groaned at the smirk his captain was throwing his way.

 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked through a mouth full of food. Kraglin whipped his head back towards the kid and he nodded. He absently reached out and used his coat sleeve to wipe the mess off the kid’s chin.

 

Peter grinned up at him and resumed devouring his food, undoing all of Kraglin’s work. Kraglin rolled his eyes and shoved Peter playfully and then dodged Peter’s attempt for revenge.

 

Peter reached out for a final swipe when he suddenly felt heavy. His head was swimming and the room was getting steadily darker until he was completely passed out. His head slammed onto the table and stew pieces splattered over Kraglin’s and Peter’s newly washed bodies.

 

Kraglin would never admit it to anyone but he almost choked on his spit when he saw the little Terran kid collapse onto the table. His eyes bulged out of his head and he held in a scream as he reached out for the kid’s head.

 

“Finally, I thought the dose was too light for a second there.” Yondu muttered and stood up. “Kraglin, take the kid back to your ship since he seems to have latched onto you. Report to me tomorrow morning.” He walked out of the room without glancing at the kid he had knocked out.

 

Kraglin’s jaw dropped and he just watched his captain leave. The mess hall had thinned out during dinner but those left were snickering and pointing at him.

 

With a sigh he reached down and plucked the kid’s bag off the ground and slung it over his shoulder. He picked up the knocked out kid gently, grunting from his dead weight but he managed to walk out of the mess with his head held high and covered in rat soup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to everyone that interacted with this fic. The Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks, Subscriptions, Hits, Etc have blown my brain to Mars and back! 
> 
> Apologies for the tardiness of this part, besides my innate laziness I was technologically cursed for a bit so I couldn't work on this (even though I've really really wanted to). There will be another part to this and more porn and what not so don't worry! Hopefully I can provide you with your fix!


	3. An Improvement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be warming up to each other...kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've just been hitting walls repeatedly over the past couple of months. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, kudo,bookmark, comment, etc. I'll try to take some more time out for this story (and ultimately myself!)
> 
> Huge thanks to AcheronBlake. You listen to me bitch and moan about my non-problems effortlessly and for that I am eternally grateful. 
> 
> Happy reading and even happier Halloween!

For weeks it felt like Kraglin had a shorter shadow everywhere he went. Most of the time he wasn’t bothered by it because Peter was quiet. The kid only spoke when he was sure that they were alone and even then it would be in a small voice.

 

Some days though they were out of sync. Kraglin would need to turn around for something and run smack into Peter, damn near knocking the kid over. He’d stop to talk to another crew member and he’d get a forehead to the back of his knees. It was like an awkward dance that neither one of them had learned but sometimes they managed to step in sync.

 

Today was not a good day for them. In fact, it was proving to be a trying day of stepping around Peter and Kraglin felt his anger rising under his collar. No one would have ever accused Kraglin of being a patient man so it wasn't a surprise to anyone but Peter when Kraglin finally snapped.

 

He had been walking down a corridor, hoping to make it to the mess hall before the typical morning rush and somehow Peter managed to sneak in front of him. The kid weaved back and forth but managed to be in the wrong place every.single.time. He took one large step and his foot landed with crushing force right on Peter's.

 

"Oooowwwww!" Peter screamed and went down clutching his foot.

 

"That's it! I can't deal with this today." Kraglin reached down and hefted Peter over his shoulder and walked on like it was nothing.

 

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Peter tried to squirm out of his grasp and Kraglin had to keep hoisting him higher up on his shoulder.

 

" Yeah, well, sorry doesn't seem to be stopping you gettin' in the way." Kraglin put Peter down and forced him up the ladder to the main deck.

 

"I promise I won't be in the way! I'll stay back in your ship!" Peter took each rung at a snail's pace, at one point hanging limply and refusing to go up anymore. Kraglin was unphased, he climbed until he was under Peter. He kept going and Peter let go of the rungs, settling on Kraglin’s shoulders. Kraglin continued up, Peter bending his arms around Kraglin’s forehead to hold on while the alien climbed the rest of the way up.

 

“Nope. Last time I left you in there you broke my sleeping unit.” Kraglin kept the kid on his shoulders while he walked towards the cockpit. Peter let out a huge whine and went limp on top of Kraglin. Peter’s head thudded heavily on top of Kraglin’s and he started whining.

 

“I thought it was a washing machine! I was trying to help.”

 

“Quit your crying, It’s only for the day. I’m just doing a quick drop and I’ll be back for supper. Hey Captain!” Kraglin grabbed onto Peter’s legs before the kid realized where they were and what was happening.

 

“Make it quick, Kraglin! I gotta make some calls and see who- Why’s the brat here?” Yondu turned away from his telescreen and looked at Kraglin only to see a snot-faced Peter cowering into Kraglin’s hair.

 

“I need to go out for that pick up today so can I leave him here?” Kraglin plopped Peter on the ground and the kind instantly hid behind his legs.

 

“Come on Peter, It’ll only be for the day. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Kraglin lifted a leg and pulled Peter back in front.

 

“I’m the damn Captain of this ship! I ain’t the baby sitter that you can just dump your kid on when you wanna go out. Take the damn brat with you.” Yondu growled at the kid just to see him shake and then looked up at his first mate to share a laugh at the kid’s expense. Kraglin wasn’t amused in the slightest and his face showed it.

 

With narrowed eyes and quick fingers Kraglin shut off Peter’s translator and settled his hand at the base of the kid’s neck.

 

“ _You’re the one that took this cargo job. I’ve been watching the kid for weeks, and I’m fine with that, but if you want me to do my job then I’m gonna need to leave.”_ Kraglin felt Peter wiggling under his grip, nervous at not being able to understand them anymore.

 

“ _I’m the damn Captain! My orders aren’t to be **negotiated**! If I want you to watch the little shit and run a mission at the same time then you better find a way to do it._ ” Yondu stood up and started to move into Kraglin’s space.

 

Kraglin fought down the flinch that itched at his spine. He calmly pulled Peter to his side, making sure that the kid and his Captain had a clear view of each other. If the Captain did attack him then he would have a witness. He wasn’t going to hide that from Peter.

 

“ _Don’t call him that! I’m not asking you to bottle feed the kid, I’m asking you to watch him while I’m out for a couple of hours to pull in money for **you**! He’s just going to sit in here while you make some phone calls.”_ Kraglin curled his upper lip into what he hoped was an intimidating snarl. From the way Yondu looked back at him he’d say he wasn’t very successful.

 

“ _Listen up, Boy. I got half a mind to toss both you and the brat out the airlock. You’re my first mate so you get some special accommodations but you don’t get to talk back, you don’t get to order me around; Thats not how this works.”_ Yondu had stepped all the way into Kraglin’s space. Warm air puffed across his cheeks and he couldn’t stop the flush that was creeping up his neck.

 

“ _I’m not trying to order you around or nothin’. I can’t take him on Achernon with me and have this operation go smoothly. I know that he’s probably worth a whole lot more whole and healthy so leaving him with you is the best option. Hell, if I left him with another crew member I might come back to find him for my supper!”_ Kraglin didn’t meet Yondu’s eyes when he spoke, looking down a Peter and smiling when the kid squinted up at him in confusion.

 

“... _Only for today. You’re lucky I got so much damn paper work. Never thought  bein’ a Raveger would mean signing contracts and lookin’ after brats.”_ Yondu muttered under his breath and stormed back to his chair.

 

Kraglin struggled to keep the joy from his victory down. He reached for Peter’s translator and turned it back on, laughing as the kid spaced out. Peter went to touch his translator and got zapped.

 

“This is so not fair. I don’t like you turnin’ off my ears!” Peter pushed at Kraglin and got even more frustrated when the man didn’t move.

 

“Alright kiddo, You stay right here and out of the Captain’s way. I’ll be back before you know it!” He reached out and ruffled the golden hair and got more little smacks.

 

“You’re lying! I don’t want to stay here! Why can’t I come with you?!” Peter was turning beet red with the indignant rage only a child could muster.

 

“What’d I tell you about callin’ me a liar?! I’m a Raveger and I’ll be back in no time. If you’re good I’ll even pick you up something.” Kraglin gave a small wave and was gone.

 

Peter stood stock-still in the middle of the cockpit and stared at Yondu. The captain was turned back to the screen and ignoring Peter. Eventually the grumbling and cursing that Yondu was doing stopped making Peter shake and he hunkered down in a far chair. The mutterings of the mad captain even lulled Peter into a long nap that he was awoken from by Kraglin pinching his nose.

 

“Up and attem’, little man. I see you took good care of the captain for me.” Kraglin teased and tugged Peter upright. Peter rubbed at his eyes and made grabby hands at Kraglin.

 

“I ain’t carrying you to mess! I’ve been working all day and what have you done? Slept, thats what!” Kraglin pulled him to his feet and Peter let out a whine to end all whines. Kraglin crouched down and blew a big sigh out right into Peter’s face.

 

“See, and here I was going to give you this but I ain’t too sure anymore.” Kraglin held up a stone that was laced with clear jello like streaks. Peter’s mile long whine paused to reach out and touch his gift. Kraglin lifted his hand immediately and Peter jumped to get to it.

“Well lookie here! It looks like his legs do work! It’s a miracle. Come on, the quicker to mess the quicker you get this.” He waggled the rock in the air and Peter was on his feet and scampering down the hall before Kraglin was completely on his own feet.

 

“You shouldn’t keep bribing the kid, thats how you spoil’em.” Yondu grumbled and stared at Kraglin. His first mate shrugged his shoulders and smirked at his capitan. He held out the trench coat that had been draped over Peter out and grinned when Yondu snatched it back with excessive force.

 

“Yes, sir. Want anything from the mess?” Kraglin asked. He knew he didn’t need to say anything about what Kraglin saw before he woke up Peter. Yondu staring down intently at a tucked in Peter had been a surprise. The look on Yondu’s face when Kraglin laughed though was priceless and he would keep that locked in his mind forever. Yondu had turned damn near navy and stormed away while Kraglin collapsed into a pile of giggles. It took him a while to sober up and pull the warm leather off of Peter.

 

“No, now get out of here. And this was a one time thing, I don’t want to see that kid more than I have too.” Yondu spun out of the room dramatically.

 

For the next three weeks Kraglin was given missions where he’d have to go surface jumping and leave Peter in the captain’s care. At first he assumed it was just their busy season. Everywhere else in the ‘verse was bustling with solar flare sales and weddings so people wanted the unique and rare. Ancient and sacred artifacts fall very deeply into that camp. After a while though Kraglin realized that none of these missions _needed_ him. He could do them and do them well but it wasn’t anything a different crew member couldn’t handle.

 

Everything really clicked into place when he was back early from what felt like an escort mission to find Peter following Yondu around the cockpit. Yondu wasn’t looking at the kid and he clearly wasn’t talking to him but he was letting himself be followed. Peter was concentrating hard on the screen that Yondu was using to map out their next route and Kraglin knew that Yondu could have had it finished in two seconds. He was taking his time to let Peter try and figure it out what he was doing.

 

Kraglin stood there and watched them. Their dance was nothing like that way that Peter and Kraglin moved together but it had it’s own system. Peter stayed back and to Yondu’s right, in his peripheral. He was out of reach but only about a step away so that he could still see what was going on. If Yondu got frustrated or snapped at Peter, the kid would flinch away and squeak out an apology but would come right back moments after the reprimand.

 

Kraglin was amused more than anything. No sense of jealousy or loss stole over him and instead he was relieved that the kid wasn’t latched onto him all the time. Peter was great but Kraglin wasn’t so sure he wanted to be the only model the kid had till they gave him to his dad.

 

Kraglin made sure never to complain about the missions and hopped on them willingly after the first time he caught the two. Peter whined less and less about being left behind and Yondu stopped complaining about the kid taking up space in his cockpit. It even got to the point where Peter had given Yondu a nickname of sorts. Kraglin heard it for the first time when he had come to snag Peter for dinner and he heard Peter shriek in surprise and pain.

 

“I’m sorry frogman!” He scampered away and Yondu turned as hissed at him in anger. The kid had been messing around with Yondu’s coat and found the captain’s weapon of choice. Of course the kid had stuck his hand right onto the point-end of the arrow and it pierced through his hand. Blood and tears started to well up and Peter dropped the coat and tried to run. Peter wasn’t able to see it but Yondu’s typical blue tint had grown pale, his head gem flaring red in surprise.

 

“Hey littleman! Oh you got yourself good, didn’t you?!” Kraglin swooped in and picked Peter up with a laugh. The happy tone and lack of floor under his feet stunned Peter into a silence. The tears fell but there wasn’t the blood-curdling shriek of fear and pain that Peter had been working up.

 

“Well, it just looks like you’ll have to bathe before dinner today instead of after. The microbubs are going to have a field day with this mess. Oh, and this is for after!” Kraglin hoisted Peter higher and pulled out a folded up green leaf. He started towards the bathing room and threw a wink over his shoulder at Yondu while Peter was distracted with his new gift.

 

Yondu stood there and nodded dumbly at the two retreating backs. His whole body felt numb as he picked up the coat and fingered the arrow. It hummed a dull red but that didn’t cover the droplets of blood the coated the top. He wiped it off hastily and glared at the weapon while he played back the event in his head.

 

“...’Frog’man?”

 

When Yondu got to the mess hall Peter was whole and healthy and _loud_. He was braying in laughter at something Kraglin had just done and the two of them were in hysterics. They were laughing so hard even his entrance went unnoticed until he reached across and stole a scoop of Peter’s mash.

 

“Hey!” Peter glared, sobering up quickly. He was up and poised with a spoon to attack Yondu’s meal.

 

“Calm down, that stuff is gross anyway.” Kraglin muttered and shoved his tray towards Peter.

 

“Is not! This stuff is awesome!” Peter proved his point by inhaling mounds of the green substance.

 

“He wouldn’t know good taste if it bit’em in the ass.” Yondu snorted and tucked into his own portion.

 

“We can’t all be blissful idiots like you two.” Kraglin laughed then sharply bit his tongue. Peter had giggled at his joke and was straining the mash through his teeth, oblivious to the glare his captain had shot over his head at Kraglin.

 

“Uh...sorry Captain.” Kraglin stuttered out. Yondu nodded and stole Kraglin’s role, just to prove his authority.

 

“Mr. Quill.”  Yondu snapped at the kid. Peter looked up at the sharp tone and gulped down his mouthful of food.

 

“Uh...yes sir?”

 

“What’s a ‘Frog’.” Yondu might have been asking a question but it sounded like an order. Kraglin stared at Peter, hoping the kid didn’t start crying or simpering under the pressure. The brat had already torn up his hand pretty good and having the Captain interrogating him might trigger the damn kid into the screaming fit Kraglin had worked so hard to prevent.

 

“They are AWESOME! They’re my favorite aminal and they can be on land and water! Some are poisonous and they grab their food out of the air and just eat it!”  Peter was damn near vibrating with excitement. Kraglin let out the breath he’d sucked in and looked at his captain and almost choked on his spit.

 

The blue bastard was preening, all grins and rosy glows because the kid compared him to some Terran creature. Kraglin shoved the rest of his dinner in his mouth and scooped up the kid.

 

“I’ve had just about enough of today. Come on, we’re gonna go read.” Kraglin tossed Peter over his shoulder as gently as he could manage so he wouldn’t get mash-vomit all down his back, _again_.

 

“Nooooo, I’m tired of reading! I wanna watch T.V.” Peter kicked his feet.

 

“Well, seeing as I don’t know what that is we ain’t doing it. Besides, you gotta know how to read proper common if you’re gonna fly a ship.” Kraglin said nonchalantly and Peter went lax like a rag doll. If the kid liked anything about being abducted it was that he was going to be a ‘starlord’ or whatever and fly around the universe.

 

“Okay...But I wanna learn more ship words.” Peter grouched and made no effort to get down and use his legs.

 

“I don’t think I know anymore ship words, little man.” Kraglin muttered and he heard a snicker from behind him.

 

“And you call yourself first mate of my crew. Come’on Peter, I’ll teach you all you need to know about ships and how to run’em.” Yondu stood up and pulled Peter off of Kraglin and the two disappeared back towards the cockpit.

 

Kraglin stood there...baffled and a little bit pissed that he was dismissed so quickly. His long nose scrunched up and he turned back to see the mess hall staring back at him. Beady eyes flashed away and the conversation started up again.

 

“Hey! Chewy! When’s the next food run?” Kraglin called to the ship cook. Chewy squinted his eyes and scratched at his arm as he did the mental math.

 

“Probably tomorrow is we’re still near sector 33-542. Theres a pretty fancy bazar around these parts and I could use some new-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m commin’ along. I need some air.” Kraglin growled and stormed back to his ship. Let the two of them talk in circles about ships. He was going to crash and head out before either of them noticed.

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Where’s Kraglin?” Was the first thing Peter asked Yondu when the Captain finally decided to drop the exhausted kid off at Kraglin’s ship.

 

“What’cha talkin’ about? He’s probably already passed out. Its already the start of tomorrow. Now, git and have some shut eye.” Yondu shoved the sleepy kid further into the room and turning to leave.

 

“No, His boots are gone. He always puts his shoes here when he’s sleeping. He’s not here.” Peter was slurring his words and his voice was hoarse from practicing reading and it only added to his distress.

 

“Quit your whining! I’ll check and see where he’s gotten too.” Yondu hadn’t known that teaching a kid a couple of phrases would take so long and he just wanted Peter out of his hair. The kid demanded that he explained every nook and cranny and _why_ ; he’d never heard that three letter word so much in his life.

 

Yondu went over to Kraglin’s ship desktop and easily filtered through all the crap until he got a ping on the locator.

 

“What in- What’s that boy doin’ on a food run?” Yondu glared at the screen as a clearly inebriated Kraglin swayed through the marketplace. He slammed in the exit code and the screen fizzled to black. He looked at the kid in front of him and knew the kid was about to start the crying again.

 

“Shit.” Yondu reached out and pulled the kid up and under his arm. Peter squealed but his eyes were already drooping and he couldn’t do more than let out a pathetic whine.He’d stormed into the standard sleeping area and found the pod soaked through and spitting sparks.Yondu climbed through Kraglin’s ship making just enough wrong turns to infuriate him. By the time he found a room littered with pillows and rags, Peter was dead to the world. Yondu dumped him on the bed and stormed out of the ship. He had a crew member to _murder_.

 


	4. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin comes to a sudden realization about himself. Yondu helps him through it. There is hot sex involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey...SO, I'm kind of a shit head. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come back to this. A lot has happened in the last couple of months since I last updated. I graduated college, I lost the one good adult male figure in my life to cancer, I lost a great friend to suicide, I had to put my cat down. See, lots of heavy stuff has happened but I still managed to pull a snippit out of my brain because I really don't want to let ya'll down and I really don't intend to abandon this project.
> 
> In fact, a part of this my moving forward is I want to write more. Please, if you've got something you're craving to see happen to these guys let me know in the comment. If that's too daunting I guess you could send me stuff through tumblr? Is that more or less daunting? I don't know.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the hiatus and also sorry that this snippit might be a little odd. It was written sporadically over these past months so it's probably hella disjointed. 
> 
> WARNING: There is mention of Mpreg in here. I know some people hate that so I just want to throw it out there, but I think it's light?

It took Kraglin four months to realize that Peter wasn’t cargo anymore. It shouldn’t have taken him that long and it especially shouldn’t have caused fear to sink cold and deep in his chest. His new awareness of the situation triggered a series of flashbacks and he cringed at the memories.  
Slowly but surely he had gotten in too deep with the kid. Initially, he wasn’t all that worried about becoming attached to the kid because he was a voiceless lump that he dragged around and made sure no one ate. Sure that meant that they were forced to stay in tight quarters and share lots of stuff but that didn’t mean that Kraglin liked the kid. 

And then Yondu took the kid under his wing.

And then Kraglin started getting him gifts.

And then Yondu had taken a liking to Kraglin.

And then Kraglin hugged the kid.

It was really the hug that made him stutter. Peter had woken up screaming, tears streaming down his face and shaking enough to jostle Kraglin awake. If Kraglin had bothered to look at the bed he’d clearly see that he’d made a fucking nest, but instead he instantly scooped Peter into a hug and starting cooing. To make matters worse, Peter latched on like a burr and cried until he was asleep again. He carried the sleeping kid all around the ship, bouncing him gently and humming a slow drinking song he remembered from his Ma.

“What in the seven spaces are you doing in my ship?!” Yondu snapped from a darkened hall and Kraglin reacted on impulse. He cinched his arms tighter around Peter, his right hand reaching up to secure the back of his head and he barred his teeth at his Captain. He didn’t know he’d showed his hand until he saw the glint of Yondu’s smirk.

“Oh, Captain. Wasn’t expecting to see you up so late. Pete just had a fright so I was getting us both a breath o’ fresh air. Well, as fresh as it can get on a ship and all. Dang, I haven’t had some real-“ 

“Kraglin.” Yondu growled.

Kraglin’s teeth clicked closed around his babbling. Maybe the Captain really was just tired and trying to get some shut eye. Maybe Kraglin was in the clear and Yondu hadn’t seen what Kraglin had accidently spilled out.

“Why don’t you go put the kid to bed and come on back here?” Yondu had stepped into the hall light and his eyes were already heavy with lust.  
Kraglin’s legs threatened to buckle at his captain’s words. Shame rolled in over his shoulders and he just wanted to sink into a black hole. What kept him standing was the rush of heat and sheer want that poured out of his gut.

“Uh…Pete might need some company. Had himself an awful night-“ 

“Take the kid now. Be back and in my bunk in 10 minutes. Naked.” Yondu hissed and turned back into his room. Kraglin stood there, wasting precious time being stupefied at his captain. Peter grumbled in his sleep and dug his face into Kraglin’s warm neck. Too much was crushing Kraglin and he couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

A chitter rose from his throat, a rapid clicking softened by the warm hum he’d been holding back since the first hug. He used the hand that was buried in the blonde hair to nuzzle Peter further into his arms, tucking his own face at Peter’s hairline. Peter was growing quick, his body prepping to grow into a young man but Kraglin could find traces of babe in his sleep warm skin. He breathed deep, savoring the delicious scent even though it lacked to spice of his own genes at the core. His eyes narrowed and he rubbed his stubble against the kid’s head to claim the boy as his kin. His gaze wandered to the door where his captain…his mate was and saliva flooded his mouth. 

He whisked Peter back to his nest, tucking his blankets around the boy and purred until his little body sagged in a dead sleep. Kraglin circled the room, securing his den before he turned back towards Yondu’s quarters. With a final check to the locks of his cabin he ran to Yondu. He was frightened by his own lust. Sure, he and Yondu had started sleeping together but other than a few rounds after a job they kept their lives separate. He’d never been this desperate before. He burst through the cabin doors and hissed to find Yondu missing.

The room was filled with the rich musk of Yondu’s arousal and Kraglin wanted to roll in the source. He scanned the room and was preparing to rampage through the ship to find him when he remembered his orders. 

On the bed. Naked.

Kraglin shucked his clothes like they were on fire and scrambled onto the bed. He was working on rucking the sheets and pillows into a nest when he heard a low whistle from behind him. He whipped his head around and took in Yondu’s bare chest. Scars were spattered against all that blue skin and they drew his eyes right to his nipples. Kraglin didn’t pause, reeling back he launched himself at the unsuspecting captain. 

Yondu yelped and slammed to the ground hard enough for the wind to be knocked out of his lungs. He struggled and gaped like a fish while Kraglin worked to yank the stupid leather pants down strong legs.

“Stars above, boy!” Yondu gasped in air and pushed Kraglin away. Kraglin whined but let the man sit up and rub at the back of his head. Seeing the small wince of pain was like a douse of cold water to Kraglin. His restlessness was quelled and he slowly inched back onto Yondu’s lap. He wrapped his long legs around Yondu’s quivering middle and slowly lifted his arms. 

Yondu wasn’t skittish, he was agitated but he wasn’t afraid of his first mate. He just wasn’t expecting to be body slammed. Now the man wanted a hug? Yondu had no idea what was going on but he knew that he wanted inside the crazy fuck. He was settled on Yondu’s lap, face flushed and pupils blown wide lookin’ like the definition of the word need. He felt those lean legs clench around his middle and then Yondu had hands on him. 

Kraglin struck like a snake, getting his arms over Yondu’s shoulders and gripping the back of his head. He loomed over his captain, a new position for them and he savored the look of bewilderment on his captain’s face. He leaned in, close enough that they were sharing the same air but not touching lips. Yondu rocked forward to meet him and Kraglin shifted back. Yondu let out a small growl and Kraglin snuck back in, letting his breath play over chapped blue lips. 

“If you don’t get to kissin’ me-“ Yondu started to speak but Kraglin wasn’t having any of it. With a fluid roll of his hips Kraglin aligned their cocks and Yondu choked on air.

Kraglin brushed his nose against Yondu’s blushing face, getting to his ear and giving the lobe a nip. 

“I’m going to take my sweet ol’ time, Captain. I’m gonna suck every last drop of cum from your body because it’s mine. You’re mine. This” Kraglin rocked his hips again “is mine.”

Maybe if Yondu were an honest man he would admit to whimpering at that. 

Kraglin was a vision, settled in Yondu’s lap and rolling his thin hips like a trained whore. Every time Yondu attempted to participate he was stopped. His hands that skated up Kraglin’s back, feeling the solid ribs that jutted out with every breath, were smacked away to be pinned to his own thighs. He’d lean in to bite a shoulder and Kraglin would turn away. All of this happening while Kraglin writhed on top of him. At this rate Yondu was going to be dead by morning and he closed his eyes at the thought. 

Yondu let out an honest to god howl when sharp teeth latched onto his lower lip. He felt his blood well up and out of the indents and a hot tongue licked it away. 

“I want those pretty reds on me, captain. I’ll know if you close them.” Kraglin pulled off the tempting lap and offered a hand. Yondu was stuck staring at the strong, flushed body standing over him. 

“Boy, what’s gotten into you?” Yondu grabbed the offered hand and let himself be pulled upright and shoved towards the bed. Before he crawled on Kraglin grabbed his hips and pulled him flush against him, back to chest. Kraglin had never used his lanky body to tower over Yondu and it made his brain short circuit.

“Nothing yet, but I’m looking forward to this.” Kraglin used their position to snake his right hand down to fondle that long, hard cock. His left hand crept up the expanse of Yondu’s chest, tracing the hard lines of his abdominals. It reached a firm nipple and tweaked it hard pulling a gasp from those pretty blue lips. Kraglin purred deep in his throat, bringing his mouth to Yondu’s shoulder for a taste of warm skin. His hold was tight and he rocked them gently as he worked on pulling a violet bruise to the surface. 

Yondu was stumped. He had never been touched like this before. It felt like Kraglin was touching him all over, caressing every nook and cranny that he had until Kraglin’s scent was rubbed in everywhere. His head rolled back, landing hard on Kraglin’s shoulder and Kraglin growled for him. The touches and suction grew, his first mate trying to burn him up.

Kraglin pulled back and made a happy noise at the angry mark he’d made. He nuzzled his face against Yondu’s stubbled head and sighed in contentment.

“Oh, You done now?” Yondu grunted. He tried to tug forward but Kraglin kept him still with easy strength. His right hand finally started to move, jacking him slow and tight. The confidence in each stroke made his knees buckle. That’s when Kraglin let him collapse onto the bed, panting and face first.

“Ooh, I ain’t even close to done. Flip over so I can blow you.” Yondu could hear the smirk in his voice and turned to snap at him when Kraglin spanked him. Spanked. Him! 

“Kraglin!”

“Mmm, yesss.” Kraglin watched that ass jiggle from his hand. He did it again, just to prove that he could. That he was the only one that got to smack the captain’s ass. He gripped those hips again and bodily lifted and flipped Yondu over. Yondu barely had time to sputter as Kraglin’s hands skated from his ass down to the backs of his thighs until they cupped the back of his knees. Kraglin pushed, bending the captain in half and sliding his knees up under the captain. 

“Kraglin, You can’t-“ Yondu was not used to this. Blow jobs were for him to direct, he was the one that grabbed and moved; the one that was in control. Kraglin let out a soothing sound, a syrupy trill that vibrated down Yondu’s spine to his groin.

“I can. Shhh, I’ll make it good. I promise.” Kraglin winked and took Yondu down to the root in one swift movement. Yondu’s eyes clinched shut and his hands scrambled against the sheets until he thrust them into Kraglin’s hair. Nothing he did, no sounds or movements seemed to phase Kraglin as he swallowed around his prize. 

Kraglin moaned around the velvety, hard cock in his mouth. He worked his tongue in a soft wave, rubbing it against the bottom of the head. He pulled off as Yondu tried to push in and relished the pained moan Yondu let slip. He gave an apologetic kiss to the head, looking through his lashes up at a- his panting, writhing man. Without breaking eye contact he wrapped his lips around the head again and slid the tip of his tongue against the little slit there. 

Yondu almost jackknifed off the bed, heat surging through his entire being. He tried to gasp in some air but Kraglin kept punching it out of him with that evil, evil tongue. Kraglin stared at his struggling captain and took pity, crawling up his quivering body to kiss him sweetly. It was as if he hadn’t been trying to suck Yondu’s soul from his dick just a second before.

Yondu opened his mouth to bite at Kraglin, take control back and punish his first mate for…for something Yondu would figure out later. Instead a tiny, hitched sob trickled out of his mouth. Both men froze, startled by the noise and Yondu hastily slapped a hand to his mouth. Kraglin’s predatory smirk evaporated, replaced with a soft smile.

“Oh, poor baby.” He murmured and settled his whole weight on the captain. He peppered light kisses along Yondu’s brow and gave them both a second to breathe. Yondu caught his breath first and used it to flip them. Kraglin let himself be pinned, the captain’s strong thighs cinching his arms against his own chest. He was a sight to behold, for sure. His thick blue chest heaving, sweat dripping down his brow, the complete bewilderment in his eyes. That was all Kraglin’s doing, he was the one that made his captain look lost and Kraglin relaxed into a satisfied purr.

“Yeah, I bet you’re just so proud of yourself.” Yondu groused. He clinched his thighs tighter and grinned at the exaggerated wheeze he got.  
“Now, what the hell was all of that?” 

Kraglin stared at him, letting his body relax more into the soft bed. Gone was the energetic sex monster and here was a compliant, sensual beast. He tugged his arms out from under his captain to send them over his head. 

“I just want you. More’n anything I want you. On me, in me.” Kraglin rolled his head to the side and submitted.

Yondu almost flinched at the desire that flooded his body. He had absolutely fallen into Kraglin’s mating trap and was going to ruin him for it. He didn’t waste any time bending down and sinking his teeth into the thin shoulder that was presented to him. Kraglin let out a delicious whimper and Yondu felt himself falling back into what was familiar. Everything that Kraglin had done to him earlier fueled him to surpass it. He was going to make this boy fly.

“You want me? You think you can take it? I think you can…In fact, I think I’ll make you take it all. How’s that sound, hmm?” Yondu purred into the abused mark, meanly rubbing his stubble into Kraglin’s shoulder.

“Yes, yesyesyesyes.” Kraglin tried to turn his head, needing to see his captain’s face. When he finally did it almost shattered him. Anyone else would see those mischievous eyes and sparkling gold teeth and figure that Yondu was fittin’ to kill someone. The crinkles in the corners of his eyes typically hinted at blood lust.

But Kraglin could see what it really was. His captain was happy, happy to be here in bed with Kraglin. He shivered at the thought, fighting back joyous laughter at being able to give that to his captain. He forced it away and surged in to kiss his captain. His mind was swimming in hormones that demanded he be mated, heavy with a child and warmed through by his mate. He’d be damned if he said any of that out loud but he couldn’t stop how they made him soft and wanting.

Yondu rolled them onto their sides, keeping their kisses long and deep. He could feel his first mate’s tremors, shaking under the weight of something, and he wanted to let it happen. Yondu soaked in all the little moans and whimpers that passed between their mouths, sucking them in to mull them on the back of his tongue. He let his hands pet Kraglin’s feverish body, smoothing down his spine until it curved prettily for him. 

“Mmmm, Good boy.” Yondu said into Kraglin’s ear. Kraglin let out a high pitched keen and Yondu pushed Kraglin onto his back so he could look down at him, needing to see his first mate shatter under him. And what a sight it was. Not but minutes before was this long, lean man tearing Yondu to pieces with his mouth and hands. Yondu had been cowed by Kraglin’s new found intensity. Now he was a puddle, cooing and whining for Yondu to take him and if it were anyone else he might have tossed them from his bed for such a mushy display.

He grabbed Kraglin’s legs and pushed until all Yondu had to do was lean forward and bury his tongue inside Kraglin’s warm body. He was surprised to find him already slick and Yondu brought a hand down to test, knowing that Kraglin would hold his leg up without being told. He slid a finger in easily, but when he worked up to four fingers in under three minutes he knew something is off. He pulled his fingers out and Kraglin let out a whine like he was dying.

“Did you stretch yourself?” Yondu is in his face, looking for any trace of a lie. 

“No, no. Want you so bad.” Kraglin heaved, the words struggling to come out. He let go of his legs and wrapped them around Yondu’s middle, desperately pulling at his hips. When Yondu didn’t give in Kraglin narrowed his eyes, a spark of anger appearing.

“I’ll leave. Someone else will fuck me if you won’t do it.” Kraglin hissed and dropped his legs. He pushed at Yondu’s shoulders and Yondu turned to sink his teeth into the flailing hands.

“You’re not going anywhere. Roll over.” Yondu growled and flipped Kraglin himself. He didn’t let Kraglin get his limbs under him. He hooked an arm under his waist and thrust in without warning. It was brutal and punishing and a part of Yondu worried that his first mate would be hurt. 

“Fuuuuucckkk.” Kraglin cried out, clawing at the bedding under him. He met Yondu thrust for thrust, rolling his hips until their skin made obscene smacking noises. 

“More! Please, need more!” Kraglin panted and screamed when Yondu curled his hand around his cock. It only took two pumps before Kraglin was shattering apart. Yondu watched his orgasm ripple through him, his lean back muscles flexing wildly. Yondu had to lean forward and sink his teeth into Kraglin’s neck to keep from coming, the tight wet grasp of his first mate almost proving to be too much.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop! Please, I need it. Fuck me full.” Kraglin demanded and pushed back into his captain. He could feel it, his skin itching with the need to be filled, marked, claimed. 

Yondu considered his next move carefully. His first mate was writhing, moving with a hint of seduction. If he had enough sense in his head to try and convince Yondu of anything then that meant Yondu still had one last thing to do. He needed to snap Kraglin’s final string, drop him into that place where all Kraglin needed was the warmth of his cock to be happy.

He pulled back his right hand and he let it fly on Kraglin’s ass. It cracked loudly and Kraglin reared back, letting out a high warble. Yondu seized his long throat in his left hand, pulling him up until his back arched into Yondu’s chest. His right hand snaked around and stroked Kraglin, making him stay hard. 

“You like that? Wanna’ be full, huh? Gonna’ pump you so full you’ll be walking crooked for a month.” Yondu crooned, snapping his hips at full force.

“Yes, yes I want it. Want your pups. They’ll be so strong, so good.” Kraglin keened. Yondu’s hips stuttered at that, shocked with the idea of Kraglin pregnant. He was mostly shocked at the dark thrill that followed the idea. Everyone would know who was fucking his first mate, he’d be so thoroughly marked that he’d be carrying Yondu’s child. Kraglin wouldn’t run off on missions the weaker crew members shoved onto him. Most importantly, Kraglin would be his to keep.

“You want my pups? I’mma breed you, keep you full.” Yondu worked faster moving his hands down to cup Kraglin’s flat stomach. He grinned when Kraglin’s body went lax, happy chirps being forced out with each thrust. Yondu felt his climax chasing along his spine and he worked Kraglin harder. Tossing him forward on the bed and grabbing his hips to yank them back onto his cock.

“Shit! Shit shit shit!” Kraglin chanted and it felt like his entire body was on fire. He came in long, cramping pulses. Yondu bit into the bared neck under him and following him, Kraglin’s body milking him for everything he had. His legs shook from the force and he gave in and collapsed onto Kraglin’s back. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Yondu had attempted to pull out but every time he did Kraglin would reach back and dig his thin nails into Yondu’s flesh. He finally relented and stayed inside Kraglin, rolling them onto their sides to be more comfortable. Somehow they fell asleep that way, Yondu still buried in the heat of Kraglin’s body.

They woke up disgusting, Yondu having to peel himself off and out of Kraglin. Both of them winced at the flaking come and their sticky bodies. If they had been different people, in a different situation they might have avoided each other’s eyes and never speak of this moment again. But being who they were Yondu had Kraglin pinned down to the bed, his large meaty hand stark against Kraglin’s thin neck.

“What the every loving fuck was that?” Yondu snarled at his first mate. Kraglin shuddered at the grasp and was almost glad for the violence. At least he could pass off his embarrassed blush for a lack of oxygen.

“Its- I’m just horny.” Kraglin gasped out. Yondu shook him by the neck once and let go in order to punch the headboard over Kraglin’s head. “The fuck you were. I’ve seen horny, I’ve seen YOU horny and that wasn’t it. You got exactly one second before I toss you out the airlock!” 

“Okay! I’m just- I go into heat sometimes. It ain’t even heat, it’s like a fake heat. My people get’um sometimes when we…we want stuff.” Kraglin smacked his hands over his face, consumed with embarrassment. This was worse than when his Ma’ caught him in his first fake heat.

“Heat?! You- you better-“ Yondu pulled off the bed and started to pace. His chest was heaving under the shuddering breaths he was taking. Kraglin reached out to him, trying to pull him to a stop but Yondu knocked his hand away violently. 

He stopped, standing in the center on the room and got his breathing to settle. Kraglin watched him cautiously, inching to the edge of the bed in case he needed to make a break for the door. Yondu finally pulled himself together and stared at Kraglin. He walked over to his first mate slowly and sat down next to him on the bed. Kraglin watched him raise a shaking hand and felt him press it gently to Kraglin’s cum covered stomach.

“I need to know that…that you’re not…Can you carry young? Is that…is that what your heat does?” Yondu asked quietly and he refused to look up at Kraglin. If he had he’d see the sheer look of horror that broke out over Kraglin’s face.

“NO! Gods no! It’s just- just hormones left over from years ago. I’m completely sterile and I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t just do that to you and not tell you, Captain.” Kraglin grabbed Yondu’s face and made him look at the honesty on his face.

“ Kraglin, I ain’t fit for no fatherin’. It ain’t in my nature and I don’t want it to be. It’s all good for some kinky sex but for real-“

“It ain’t real, I promise.” Kraglin said earnestly. He pressed his lips to Yondu’s forehead before pressing his own sweaty brow to his.

“I swear.” Kraglin whispered.

“You said it happened when you want ‘stuff’. What do ya’ mean ‘stuff’?” Yondu accused but didn’t pull away. Trusting Kraglin with that much.

Kraglin thought about it. Thought about his captain mussed an’ well fucked next to him, his own ship to fly through the galaxy, and a great kid curled in his den sound asleep. 

“It’s just an urge, Captain. Just a wave of hormones making want your cock more than usual. B’sides, I got all the stuff I need right here.” Kraglin kissed him again, tucking his tongue in behind Yondu’s teeth even though his mouth tasted morning foul. Yondu hummed into the kiss, giving as good as he got before he pulled back.

“Hmm, good. And we’re sure as shit going to do it again, boy.”

Kraglin couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr page if you want to drop me a line about something. Thank you so much for reading and if you want me to write other pairings I'm down for it. I should probably post my headcannons on tumblr or something so let me know if that's something you're interested in!  
> lickerish-route


End file.
